Same
by kiyoharu.gouriki
Summary: Masih sama, sama seperti dia yang dulu, dia yang selalu diam ketika aku selalu mengolok-oloknya..Aku melihat mata karamelnya..mata yang selalu bisa membuat jantungku terpompa lebih cepat hanya dengan menatapnya / YAOI TYL!80 x 59, Banyak Typo.. fanfic 8059 pertama dari Kiyo di fandom ini. RnR minna?


Same

Title : Same

Genre : Romance,sedikit humor

Rated : Teen

Cast :

Yamamoto Takeshi

Gokudera Hayato.

Disclaimer :

Fanfic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran Author, dilarang di meniru dengan cara apapun. Arigatou #deepbow

Warn! : Yaoi, TYL!80 x 59 Couple, banyak kata-kata kasar, Typo berterbangan hihi..

.-.

Aku berjalan di belakang mereka dalam diam sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang ia katakan kepada _Jyuudaime _tentang perubahan-perubahan yang telah terjadi di masa ini. Aku hanya mengepalkan tanganku –kesal. Kesal karena ia telah menyelamatkan kami dari Mosca yang hampir menyerang kami, kesal karena dengan seenaknya ia merangkul _Jyuudaime_ , kesal karena ia sok akrab kepada _Jyuudaime _, dan kesal karena sedari tadi ia mengacuhkanku.

"Benarkan, Gokudera?" tolehnya ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, lalu dengan segera memalingkan muka lagi. Senyum itu, senyum yang sama dengan senyum ia tunjukkan di 10 tahun yang seharusnya. Senyum yang selalu ia tunjukkan ke orang-orang, senyuman yang selalu membuatku ingin melemparnya dengan dynamite-dynamite kesayanganku.

Ia lalu membuka sebuah _box weapon _ menggunakan cincinnya yang mengeluarkan _dying will flame _ berwarna biru, warna yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah seorang **Rain Guardian. **

Seekor burung yang sekujur tubuhnya di selimuti oleh _Dying will flame _keluar dari box itu, terbang ke langit-langit hutan yang secara tiba-tiba membuat hujan turun di area kami. Membuat kami mau tidak mau menutup mata kami.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Dia tersenyum di depan sebuah lorong –persembunyian Vongola pada masa itu– Lal yang sedari tadi diam hanya memadang tempat itu datar lalu segera masuk terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kami.

Dia lalu memandu kami menuju ruangan yang katanya tempat Reborn-s_an _menunggu kami. Kami lalu masuk dan mendengarkan cerita Reborn-_san _yang mengatakan kebenaran pada masa ini, kebenaran yang membuatku menarik kerah bajunya dan memakinya. Menumpahkan kekesalan ku kepadanya, dan dia hanya diam menanggapi ku. Masih sama, sama seperti dia yang dulu, dia yang selalu diam ketika aku selalu mengolok-oloknya dengan panggilan _Yakyuu-baka _atau meneriakinya _baka,aho _dan sebagainya. Dia yang selalu membalas semua perkataan ku dengan tawa nya yang menurutku membuatnya sedikit –sangat– idiot.

Aku melihat mata karamelnya, mata yang selalu mengerti keadaanku tanpa bicara, mata yang selalu bisa membuat jantungku terpompa lebih cepat hanya dengan menatapnya, dan mata yang kini memiliki pandangan yang memancarkan kekecewaan dan penyesalan. Aku merindukannya.. aku merindukan pandangan matanya yang dulu.

Aku lalu melepaskan peganganku pada kerah bajunya setelah Reborn-s_an _mengintrupsi perlakuan kasarku kepadanya, lalu kembali menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada masa ini.

.-.

Gokudera berjalan menyusuri lorong tempat persembunyian mereka. Sendirian, karena Tsuna, sang _Vongola Decimo_ sudah tertidur setelah berhasil menenangkan pikirannya sejenak. Ia terus berjalan mengikuti jalur, tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang mengikutinya sedari tadi. Pikirannya kacau. Ia masih belum bisa mempercayai bahwa _Jyuudaime _nya telah tiada di masa ini. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak becuh menjadi tangan kanan Tsuna.

'GREB'

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium pipnya, setelah itu memposisikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Gokudera.

Tanpa melihat, Gokudera tau siapa orang itu. Orang yang selalu memeluk Gokudera seenaknya saja, orang yang selalu memeluknya dengan cara yang sama, orang yang selalu mencium pipinya secara tiba-tiba dari belakang, dan orang yang selalu bisa membuat pipi nya memerah hanya dengan perlakuannya.

"Lepaskan _Yakyuu-baka_.." ujar Gokudera pelan sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

Orang itu hanya menggeleng dan terus memeluk Gokudera dengan erat,seakan-akan takut kehilangan Gokudera,

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya pelan.

Gokudera berhenti dari aksi nya untuk mencoba melepaskasn diri, ia menggeleng pelan,

"Bukan urusanmu.." Jawab Gokudera seadanya, ia masih kesal dengan pria dibelakangnya yang seharian ini mengacuhkan dirinya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya pria yang memiliki bekas luka di dagunya itu.

Gokudera diam.

"Tidurlah, mungkin besok kalian akan mulai berlatih." Kata pria itu, ia perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Gokudera. Tapi sebuah tangan menahannya. Gokudera menahan tangannya,

"Jangan.." lirih Gokudera. Kepalanya menunduk,mukanya merah menahan malu, membuat pria di belakangnya tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Gokudera.

"Ada apa? Kau merindukan ku hm?" godanya.

"_U-urusai_!" balas Gokudera.

Pria itu tertawa pelan, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, menikmati aroma tubuh Gokudera yang membuatnya rindu.

"Hayato..lihat aku" suruhnya yang malah membuat wajah Gokudera menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Ja-jangan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku _Ba-baka!_"

Pria itu terkekeh melihat tingkah Gokudera yang tampak begitu manis di matanya.

"Lihat aku, Dera.." ulangnya lagi.

Gokudera memejamkan matanya, menetralisir jantungnya yang terasa ingin meloncat keluar karena tingkah laku Rain Guardian**nya**. Setelah itu, ia menoleh ke belakang.

Badai bertemu hujan.

Mata teduh sang hujan yang membuat tatapan sang badai terkunci hanya melihatnya. Membuat sang badai tidak bisa berkutik lagi selain memandang dirinya.

Pria itu mendekatkan mukanya ke Gokudera, menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Gokudera memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman pria itu.

Tanpa berkata, mereka berdua tau bahwa mereka saling mencintai, lewat ciuman itu mereka bisa merasakan kerinduan yang sangat dalam satu sama lain.

Gokudera membalik posisinya menghadap pria itu, berjinjit lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher sang hujan tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka.

Gokudera benci hujan. Tapi pengecualian bagi hujan yang di depannya sekarang.

Gokudera melepaskan tautan mereka, napasnya sedikit terenggah-enggah. Ia melepaskan tangannya dan langsung melingkarkannya di pinggang pria itu, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang pria itu.

"Takeshi.. aku membencimu." Lirih Gokudera sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ia tidak mau kehilangan pria itu, Ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang dia cintai untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia sangat mencintai pria yang kini membalas pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. Hayato." Jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum.

Yamamoto Takeshi, orang yang berhasil mencuri hati seorang Gokudera Hayato. Sang hujan yang berhasil menaklukkan Sang badai.

FIN. 

Note :

Yo minna~~ Arigatou sudah bersedia membaca fanfic abal milik Kiyo ini hihihi.. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, tapi ini beneran hasil pemikiran Kiyo kok :"

Hihihi.. kalo gitu Jaa ne~~ Mari lestarikan 8059! LOL

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan komentar di kotak review

TB : Boleh flame, tapi mohon flame nya yang mendukung ^^


End file.
